Field
The described technology generally relates to an electroluminescent display for adaptive voltage control and a method of driving the electroluminescent display.
Description of the Related Technology
Various display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma displays, and electroluminescent displays have gained popularity. Among these, electroluminescent displays have quick response speeds and reduced power consumption, using light-emitting diodes (LEDs) or organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes.
The electroluminescent display can be driven with an analog or a digital driving method. While the analog driving method produces grayscale using variable voltage levels corresponding to input data, the digital driving method produces grayscale using variable time duration in which the LED emits light. The analog driving method is difficult to implement because it requires a driving integrated circuit (IC) that is complicated to manufacture if the display is large and has high resolution. The digital driving method, on the other hand, can readily accomplish the required high resolution through a simpler IC structure. As the size of the display panel becomes larger and the resolution increases, the digital driving method can have more favorable characteristics over the analog driving method.